Tu y Yo¿JUNTOS?
by NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK
Summary: Wolas!este es mi primer fic,es un DMGW,cuando estan en Howarts,te odio...pero te amo?,por qué veo algo en tus ojos que antes nunca vi?,unos ojos tristes, una pelirroja confundida,cap 4.Un baile muy caliente y unos ojos grises!,up!
1. Sueños, recuerdos y unos ojos tristes?

**Introducción: La historia se desarrolla a finales del 6° curso de Harry y a finales de 5° curso de Ginny. Dentro de esas semanas terminaban los exámenes y les quedaba una para despedirse de sus amigos ya que algunos se iban de vacaciones a distintas partes del mundo. **

**(n/a): Nota autora **

**Capi 1.-"Sueños, recuerdos y unos ojos tristes?"**

Era un Sábado como cualquier otro en Howarts, las vacaciones de fin de curso estaban a tan solo dos semanas. Estaban a pleno verano (n/a: en esas fechas es verano no? o.O) y el clima era caluroso pero aún así era agradable. Los alumnos de todas las casas normalmente estarían durmiendo pero debido a que les quedaba poco tiempo en la escuela todos trataban de aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba además que si querían salir a pasear un rato debían terminar sus deberes a tiempo.

Había mucha actividad en la Sala Común de Griffindor debido a que todos se habían levantado o casi todos. En la habitación de las chicas de 5° curso..

_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_-éste era el sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación.

**SUEÑO..**

Era un pasillo obscuro, no sabía en donde estaba pero sabía que alguien necesitaba su ayuda, lo sentía, corrió y corrió pero parecía que no avanzaba... De pronto aparece de la nada una imagen no la podía distinguir bien, era un niño pequeño te tez blanca y cabellos plateados en el rincón de una sala parecía asustado templando, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus pequeñas manitas, el niño debía tener unos 5 años. De pronto un grito ensordecedor diciendo...No por favor papi!...no lo vuelvo a hacer ...el niño lloraba... De pronto, se veía como caía inconsciente al suelo.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO...**

_Ahhh!.._.-ese fue el grito de ginny, despertando a todas en el cuarto.(n/a: Creo que se escuchó por todo Howarts jeje n.n ...Ginny: ¬¬).

PUM!

_Me he caído de la cama ...pero.. QUIEN CARAJO HA GRITADO?_- pregunto una chica de muy mala gana.

_Por Merlín!... Ya cállate Cath!_-dijo una chica desde su cama con una cara de poco amigos. (n/a: Ya saben que cuando despiertan a alguien, amanecen de un homor...arg!...que para que les cuento...No les ha pasado?).

_He sido yo, lo siento chicas es que tuve una pesadilla_-dijo una muy avergonzada Ginny uu' refiriéndose a Cath y a Anna su otra compañera de cuarto y al igual que Cath y Sam su mejor amiga.

_Bueno, bueno chicas ya basta de tanto pelear¿qué ha pasado Ginny?_-dijo una chica con los cabellos hechos una melena que respondía al nombre de Sam.

_Pues es sólo que tuve una pesadilla y me desperté gritando, pero no se preocupen ya paso_-dijo Ginny.

_¿Segura?_-preguntó Anna-_no te ves muy bien_.-_Si estoy bien gracias, me voy a dar una ducha_-dijo al final Ginny metiendose al baño.

Un rato después (n/a: todas ya se habían bañado y arreglado)...

_Bien chicas ¿qué haremos hoy?_-preguntó Sam una chica alta delgada con una piel un tanto tostada de ojos verdes y un muy bonito cuerpo.-_Pues no lo sé hoy tengo planeado ir a el lago con Jason_-dijo esta vez Cath una chica también alta de piel un poco pálida, ojos color azul claro muy bonitos y un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado.(n/a: Jason es el novio e Cath).-_Bien por que yo también tengo planes_-dijo Anna una chica un poco mas bajita pero lo normal era de piel morena también algo tostada por el sol aunque no tanto como Sam, a diferencia ella tenía un color más claro y suave. Dueña de unos muy bonitos ojos grises y unas facciones muy bonitas al igual que las otras- _¿Y tu Ginny¿Tienes planes para hoy?.. Ginny...Ginny?...GINNY!_-grito un tanto desesperada Sam.

_Ah?... A si creo que voy a dar un paseo por los terrenos_-dijo un tanto distraida Ginny que estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Ginny salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo cuando de pronto al doblar una esquina...PUM.. chocó contra alguien..sintió cómo caía, ella esperaba a recibir un golpe al caer, Ginny cerró sus ojos y de pronto sintió como unos fuertes brazos la agarraban impidiéndole caer. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos tristes y hermosos ojos grises...Un momento ¿tristes, no puede ser!. Había descubierto algo en aquellos ojos grises y profundos que nunca antes pudo ver en ellos; tal vez era por que normalmente eran fríos, pero esta vez no.. Era diferente, podía sentir como la sangre le subía a las mejillas haciendo que se sonrojara y al notar esto giró la cabeza para perder el contacto con esos ojos en los que por un momento se había perdido en ellos.

Tiempo antes...

Era la mañana de un Sábado cualquiera en la Sala Común de Slytherin, era como siempre un tanto fría y silenciosa. En ella había un chico de unos ojos grises incomparables sentado en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea. Observaba como el fuego brincaba libremente sobre los troncos, tenía la mirada perdida y un tanto triste. Estaba pensando lo que pasó unos días atrás..

**FLASHBACK **

Un chico de ojos grises estaba en una casa grande y lujosa, desde que nació no conoció otra vida que no fuera con lujos y grandes fiestas. Así era Draco Malfoy; y ahí estaba él triste y cansado sentado en un sillón de piel negro y fino, como todo lo que había ahí. Con la mirada perdida en el infinito ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Esperando a que llegara su padre, de pronto la figura de un hombre alto y delgado con unos grises ojos, fríos como el hielo, una piel pálida, casi transparente y un porte un tanto altivo hizo su aparición con un gran estruendo al abrir las grandes puertas de roble.

_Al fin has llegado padre_-dijo el chico saliendo de sus pensamientos.-_y dime.. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que no puede esperar?_-dijo éste parándose de su asiento y encarando a su padre, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_Pues da la casualidad que me he enterado que osas renunciar a nuestro señor_-dijo Lucius Malfoy con un tono frío y una mueca en la cara. Cualquiera diría que al que le estaba hablando no era su hijo. El chico empalideció de repente.- _Dime Draco.. ES ESO VERDAD!_-dijo el hombre al principio un tanto calmado pero luego gritando, al parecer había perdido los estribos, tomando su varita conjuró un hechizo el cual hizo que el chico saliera disparado.-_Cruccio_-pronunció éste después.

El chico sintió un dolor repentino que se expandían por todo su cuerpo era insoportable, tanto que no logro contener un grito de dolor.

_Vaya esperaba mas de ti, no eres mas que un mocoso insolente y débil...peor qué digo si no eres mas que un..-_no terminó de decir Lucius ya que alguien lo había interrumpido por alguien.

_NOOO!... por favor Lucius déjalo ya... El no tiene la culpa_-grito una mujer alta y delgada de piel pálida, tenía unos ojos grises también, normalmente fríos ante cualquier persona, pero en ese momento mostraban sufrimiento y angustia.-_Por favor.. Te lo pido...deja ya a Draco_-dijo la mujer con un hilo de voz y abrasando el cuerpo de su hijo el cual ya hacia en el piso por el dolor. Narcisa Malfoy se lamentaba profundamente el dolor que estaba pasando su hijo, ya que por su miedo a que si se separaba de Lucius pudiera hacerle algo a Draco, no se había separado de él.

_CÁLLATE!...no tienes ningún derecho a hablar eres mi esposa y debes obedecerme, ahora apártate!_-dijo Lucius apuntando con la varita a Narcisa. Pero la mujer no se movió de ahí, seguía abrazando el cuerpo de su hijo, que aún consiente no podía hablar debido al dolor y las heridas-_Bueno si es eso lo que quieres...Aveda Kedabra_-pronunció Lucius, antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar el cuerpo inerte de su madre ya hacia en el suelo sin vida.

_NOOOOOOOOO!..MADRE!...POR FAVOR...NO ME DEJES.._-grito Draco sin control de si, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Sintió de pronto una punzada en el corazón peor que mil cruccios a la vez. Se le nublaron los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Eso fue lo último que pasó antes de que el chico cayera inconsciente.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

De pronto un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Una chica de tez blanca, delgada, con un muy bonito cuerpo, ojos color azul claro, de cabellera rubia, la cual se hacía llamar Pansy Parkinson . Ésta abrasó a Draco por la espalda, llevaba un escote muy pronunciado (n/a: era sábado podían llevar ropa del diario).-_Hola guapo¿qué hace un bombóm como tú taaaan solito?_-pregunto ésta con una voz un tanto melosa (n/a: en extremo melosa y chillona...Pansy: No te puedes quedar callada verdad?...autora: cállate o te lo descuento del sueldo!..Pansy: O.o).

El chico al momento de sentir su presencia hizo una mueca-_No estoy de humor Pansy déjame en paz_-dijo un molesto Draco antes de salir de la Sala Común.

Iba caminando un tanto desorientado, sin rumbo. Ya llevaba un rato caminando cuando al doblar una esquina...PUM...había chocado con alguien. Era ni mas ni menos con una chica de estatura normal y de tez blanca. Al momento del impacto la chica había tropezado provocando que cayera; pero antes de que tocara el suelo el chico la sujetó con sus fuertes brazos. Draco la observó por unos segundos mientras la tenía en sus brazos, observaba sus finas facciones y la manera en que la chica arrugaba su nariz al tiempo que apretaba sus ojos, al pensar en que recibiría una buena caída por descuidada.

Ginny abrió sus ojos y se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse con unos tristes ojos grises. Eran tan profundos y bellos, Ginny se sonrojo y volteo la cabeza perdiendo el contacto con eso lindos ojos grises, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado así pero se sentía tan protegida en sus brazos, no podía entender cómo nunca antes había visto la tristeza de esos ojos.

Draco sintió como la chica se sonrojaba..¿cómo nunca antes había visto lo bella que era?, ahora lo había visto, ella era su chica...Un momento...**SU** CHICA!...como es posible que haya llegado a pensar eso, Draco Malfoy enamorado de una Weasley, no lo creo, calma Draco, deja de pensar en esas tonterías. Pero como no pensarlo, si la tenía tan cerca; cerró sus ojos, estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su suave aliento con olor a vainilla, sólo un milímetro los separaba.

Ginny sintió la mirada de Draco, también pudo percibir su aliento sabor a menta, estaban tan cerca.. Cómo le gustaba su mirada tan profunda, su cabello tan rubio, que parecia casi blanco, todo en su Draco era perfecto...esperen un segundo...DESDE CUANDO ERA DRACO!...peor..DESDE CUANDO ERA **SU** DRACO!...ya, calma Ginevra, ese sólo fue uno de esos pensamientos locos que a todos nos dan, sí eso era, un pensamiento loco. Pero es que al mirar sus ojos no se podía resistir. Lentamente giro su cabeza, mirándolo de nuevo. Estaban tan cerca, él había cerrado los ojos, es que acaso la iba a besar, lentamente ella se dejo llevar, cerro sus ojos, cuando de pronto...

**Continuará!**

**Espero sus REVIEWS con ansias, por favor no sean malos y dejen sus comentarios!**

**Les mando un beso y un saludo a todos, ciao!**

'**NaRaG-MalFoY-BlacK'**


	2. Situaciones Comprometedoras

**A ver antes de empezar quiero dejar claras algunas cosas:**

**(n/a:)-- Nota Autora**

**""-- Pensamientos**

**_Cursiva_-- Diálogos**

**Ok creo que ya esta todo sin mas les dejo con el siguiente capi, espero que les guste, espero muchos reviews eh!**

**Recordando:**

_Estaban tan cerca, él había cerrado los ojos, es que acaso la iba a besar, lentamente ella se dejo llevar, cerro sus ojos, cuando de pronto..._

**Capi 2.-"Situaciones Comprometedoras"**

Era un Domingo en la mañana, algunos alumnos ya estaban levantados para la salida de **Hogsmade**(n/a: asi se escribe no?). En el cuarto de las chicas de 5° curso...Ginny les estaba tratando de contar lo sucedido el día anterior...

_Lo que pasa es que...casibesoaMalfoy!...-_dijo Ginny tan rápido que sólo se entendió, "beso-Malfoy".

_QUE HICISTE QUÉ?..._-ese fue el grito de Anna, al escuchar lo que había dicho su amiga Ginny.

_Anna calmate, no es para tanto..ade..-_dijo Ginny, pero fue interrumpida por una Anna muy fuera de si.

_¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO DICES?!...BESASTE A MALFOY!-_dijo Anna, quien se enojo tanto que se fue a encerrar al baño(n/a: la vdd que exagerada!)_-..Ginny te das cuenta de quién estamos hablando?-_dijo un poco mas calmada Cath, (n/a: ella es la mas sensata de las cuatro).

_Chica, chicas.. dejenme terminar, ni siquiera saben que paso, en realidad lo que paso fue...-_dijo Ginny recordando lo sucesido, pero en ese momento la inteerrumpe Sam.-_Ay ya bájale Anna, dime Ginny, qué tal besa?-_preguntó una muy curiosa Sam(n/a: ella es la mas aventada de las cuatro, c nota no?)-_por que me han dicho que besa muy bien!-_dijo ésta.

_No Sam, no le bese_-dijo Ginny un poco fastidiada.- _Ay, quieren que les cuente o no!-_dijo Ginny un poco molesta.-_SI!-_respondieron las tres chica acomodandose alrededor de Ginny. Esta estaba sentada en su cama y las tres chicas alrededor suyo en el suelo mirandole impacientes.

_Bien, lo que paso fue..-_dijo Ginny recordando..

**FLASHBACK**

Estaban tan cerca, él había cerrado los ojos, es que acaso la iba a besar, lentamente ella se dejo llevar, cerro sus ojos, sus lábios comenzaban a rozarse, cuando de pronto...Se escuchan unos pasos acercándose, al doblar la esquina aparece el profesor Snape, quien contempla la romántica escena de los chicos con una muaca de asco.

_Ejem, Ejem...-_dijo este tratando de llamar la atención de los chicos en vano, ya que estaban muy ocupados mirandose a los ojos en una posición un tanto comprometedora. Draco estaba abrasando a Ginny como si su vida dependiera de ello, acorralándola contra la pared. Mientras que Ginny colocaba sus manos en la nuca de éste.-_EJEM, EJEM.._(nadie le contesta)-dijo el profesor empezando a impacientarse.-_PERO QUE CARAJO ESTAÍS HACIENDO!...-_gritó el profesor Snape en un tono muy alto. Tanto que los chicos al escucharlo se sobresaltaron. Y rápidamente se soltaron.

_Ah!...profesor Snape...emm...yo...nosotros...solo estábamos..-_dijo una Ginny muy apenada y roja de las mejillas.

_No me diga nada señorita Weasley...supongo que usted tiene toda la culpa por lo que ha pasado..no?_-dijo el profesor Snape un tanto arrogante, no tuvo respuesta.-_Bien señor Malfoy le ruego que me explique qué ha pasado...aunque supongo que ya lo he adivinado, no es asi?_-dijo el profesor Snape mirando a Draco.

-_Eh...si...supongo...la Weasley ha tenido la culpa!-_soltó Draco, recobrabdo su tono de arrogancia y su mirada fría, dirigiendose a el profesor.-_Yo estaba aquí, cuando ésta..-_dijo refiriendose a Ginny con una mirada de asco, a lo cual el profesor Snape ebosó una sonrisa_-..se me tiró encima, declarándome su amor..-_dijo Draco un tanto arrogante.

Para este punto la pelirroja estaba que iba a estallar recobrando el color rojo de su cara.-.._Como comprendera profesor, me vi en una situación muy dificil_-dijo Draco.

_Si entiendo señor Malfoy...-_dijo Snape en un tono comprensivo-_y en cuanto a usted Weasley_-dijo mirando a Ginny-_20 punto menos por su comportamiento_-dijo con un tono de burla. Ginny sólo miraba el suelo y asentía-_y la espero en mi despacho el lunes a las 5, es todo pueden retirarse..y que no se vuelva a repetir_-Ginny sólo asentía, no podía creer lo arroagante que podia ser Malfoy!. Sin siquiera mirale , se dirigió a su sala común.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_Y bien, eso fue lo que paso_-dijo Ginny terminando de contar-_espero que no sigan de histéricas y vean que no hice nada malo.-Si lo sentimos Ginny, es sólo que ..bueno..Malfoy...tu sabes esta muy bueno y todo pero la vdd no creo que tenga buenas intensiones-_respondió Sam un tanto apenada.-_También opino lo mismo, Ginny, en serio que te queremos mucho y nos preocupamos por ti...y...cuando nos dijiste lo de Malfoy la verdad es que nos preocupamos mucho, ya sabes como somos de preocuponas._-dijo un poco mas calmada Cath.-_Además, sabes que Malfoy es un don Juan, casanova, mujeriego..Y SI SE LLEGARA A PASAR CONTIGO...-_dijo al principio una calmada Anna, peor después parecia que la estuviera regañando.-_ANNA!...tranquila!-_gritaron las 3 chicas-_lo siento jeje_-dijo muy apenada Anna. Las cuato chicas terminaron riéndose a carcajadas y jugando almohadasos. Al final se veía el cuarto todo desacomodado y lleno de plumas de las almohadas.

Era Lunes, en la madrugada, Ginny no podía dormir, de nuevo esa pesadilla...así que decidió bajar a la sala común.(n/a: eran como las 5:30 am). Se podía ver en un sillón cerca de la chimenea a una pelirroja sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba cómo prendían aún, algunas cenizas en la chimenea. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta que alguien bajaba de las escaleras de los chicos.

_Tampoco puedes dormir, no?-_dijo un muchacho de cabellos alborotados de un color negro azabache, dueño de unos preciosos ojos color verde esmeralda, quien respondía al nombre de Harry Potter. Haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara un poco.-_Harry!...¿qué haces aquí?..- _dijo Ginny al darse cuenta de quién había llegado.

_Nada, es sólo que no podía dormir, tu sabes...mm...-_dijo Harry sentándose a lado de Ginny.-_Tenías una pesadilla..Voldemort..no?_(n/a: ya no le daba miedo llamarlo por su nombre)dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos, haciendo que éste se pusiera un poco nervioso. Hacía un tiempo que a Ginny ya no le gustaba Harry, había comprendido que él sólo la miraría como la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo Ron. Aunque ella todavía le guardaba gran cariño a éste por se un muy bueno, tierno y compresivo amigo (n/a: y guapo, y tierno, y sexy y cariñoso y...asi puedo seguir con una lista de adjetivos calificativos para Harry:p).

_¿Cómo lo sabes!-_dijo Harry un tanto aosmbrado-_Pues, no lo se, lo supuse_-respondió Ginny, encongiéndose de hombros.-_Ah!..-_fue lo único que respondió Harry...

(SILENCIO INCÓMODO!)

_Y..por qué estas tan temprano levantada Ginny?...normalmente no eres muy madrugadora que digamos_-dijo Harry en un tono burlón-_Oye!...no siempre me levanto tan tarde, eh!.._-dijo Ginny poniendo una mano en su pecho en señal de estar herida. A los dos les dio un ataque de risa (n/a: de esos en los que las personas se te quedan viendo como si estuvieras loco jeje :P, lástima que ahí no había gente xD)-_jaja...no en serio por que tan temprano?-_dijo Harry recobrándose del ataque de risa-_mmm..lo que pasa es que no podía dormir igualmente por una pesadilla y pues aproveché para poder pensar un poco_-respondió Ginny sumergiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Harry se quedó observándo a Ginny, adoraba la manera en que arrugaba la nariz, al mismo tiempo que fruncía en seño, mientras miraba el vacio, sabrá Merlín en qué estaba pensando su pequeña. Pero no importaba, se veía tan tierna, podría quedarse así por siempre y nunca se cansaría de mirarla. No sabía cómo esa pequeña pelirroja se había metido muy dentro de su corazón, en sus pensamientos, en su vida, en sus sueños. Todos los días los esperaba con ansias para poder verla.

Y es que antes la consideraba como la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo Ron, a la que tenía que cuidar y proteger cómo si fuese su propia hermana. Pero de un tiempo para aca se dió cuenta de sus sentimientos, y de qué ese afán por protegerla era nada más por que la quería, sí la quería, con todo el corazón y sólo quería que ella estuviese feliz.

_Ginny...-_pronunció Harry en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en alto. Mientras la miraba de una forma tan protectora. Ginny al escuchar su nombre, volteó a verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto tiempo espero para que la vieran de esa manera, pero había esperado demasiado, y ahora sólo lo miraba como un amigo.

Lentamente Harry se fue acercando a ella, más y más, hasta que sólo los separaban milímetros de distancia. Ginny al notar esto trató de voltear la cara pero Harry miró su reacción y en seguida puso una mano en su mejilla impidiéndo que se volteara y obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

Con un rápido movimiento Harry terminó con la poca distancia entre sus bocas.-_Harry...yo...no...-_dijo Ginny entre beso y beso.-_Ginny...solo...dejate llevar...-_dijo Harry con un hilo de voz. Ginny trato de alejarse sin mucho éxito, al final terminó correspondiendo el beso (n/a: que poca fuerza de voluntad!..Ginny: pues que querías besa rico jeje :p).

Siguieron con el beso durante mucho tiempo, no sabían cuánto, sólo se dejaban llevar por sus emociones..."_Dios, besa tan rico!...ay cómo no los había besado antes!...además esta bien bueno y es tan sexy!_"-pensaba Ginny."_Ginny...me vuelves loco!... por qué no me di cuenta antes!..te quiero...y demasiado_."-pensaba Harry mientras profundisaba el beso.

Se dejaron llevar tanto que Harry terminó encima de Ginny en el sofá. Entrelazando sus bocas...Harry exploraba hasta el lugar más íntimo de la boca de Ginny. Y Ginny no se quedaba atrás!...Ginny con sus manos comenzó explorando la espalda del chico y revolviéndo sus cabellos color negro azabache, haciéndo que el chico se estremesiera. Mientras Harry con sus manos exploraba sus piernas.

Estaban tan a gusto que no se dieron cuenta cómo los chicos y chicas que iban bajando por las escalera se quedaban con ojos de plato (n/a: o.O --esa era la cara de todos al ver la escena en la sala común de Gryffindor).-_Vaya ya era hora que se dieran cuenta...son el uno para el otro-_comentó Connor Summer, un chico de segundo año. Ese era uno de los tantos comentarios que todos hacían en voz baja para no interrrumpir la escena.

_PERO QUÉ LINDO!...ya era hora chicos...vaya que sois tiernos eh!-_gritó una chica muy escandaloza.-_SI!...mira que te lo tenías muy escondidito Ginny!..-_dijo otra chica mas o menos igual de escandaloza. Estas era nada más y nada menos que Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown.

Harry y Ginny al escuchar los gritos se deron cuenta de que ya no estaban solos. Se sobreasaltaron tanto que los dos fueron a dar al piso mientras se ponían rojos como tomates. Al voltear a ver de donde habían venido esos chillidos, se dieron cuenta que medio Gryffindor estaban contemplando la escena. Mientras algunos ponían cara de no creerlo, otros sólo sonreían, y otros ponían una cara entre pícara y de complicidad.

"Lo que me faltaba"-pensó Ginny al verlos a todos ahí. Mientras Parvati y Lvander se acercaban para felicitarlos al igual que muchos alumnos, dandoles cumplidos y consejos. Harry y Ginny no se lo podían creer, solo se quedaban ahí sentados en el suelo con una tímida sonrisa ante los comentarios de sus compañeros de casa.

A la hora del desayuno, todo Howarts se había enterado de la escenita de "la pareja ideal", era así como los llamaban. Para cuando Harry bajó a desayunar, después de bañarse y vestirse, todos los que estaban en el Gran Comedor lo voltearon a ver con diferentes caras. "Genial"-pensó Harry, ya tenía suficiente con que algunos lo miraran como héroe por ser "el niño que vivió".

Ahora tenía que lidiar con que todos lo miraran por lo de Ginny, aunque no estaba nada mal que pensaran que era su novio, así nadie se le acercaría. Tras este pensamiento,ebosó una pequeña sonrisita, después de sentarse con sus amigos.-_Harry hermano...en verdad no me molesta lo de Ginny..tu eres la mejor opción para ella-_dijo un muy tranquilo Ron.-_Gracias Ron..te prometo que la haré muy feliz...bueno..si ella me da una oportunidad_-dijo Harry muy sereno.-_Claro que te dará una oportunida..es más...yo hablaré con ella...trataré de convencerla...ya lo verás_-dijo un Ron muy entusiasmado. Harry ebosó un asorisa muy sincera, que hizo que todas las que lo miraban se derritieran y maldicieran a Ginny por su suerte.(n/a: mugres reencorosas jaja :p).-_Gracias hermano_-dijo Harry sinceramente.

Hermione que sólo había escuchado, sonreía tristemente, mirando su plato, jugueteando su comida, al parecer esa noticia no le había caido del todo bien. Pero qué mas daba, lo importante era que Harry estuviera feliz. Sus sentimientos era aparte, o eso fue lo que pensó la chica de cabellos enmarañados.

Ginny subió a su cuarto, después de contarle a sus amigas lo que había pasado. A lo que sus amigas se quedaron mas o menos así ..o.O...Ginny siempre había sido tranquila...bueno no del todo, pero jamás había besado a dos chicos en un periodo de dos días, era demasiado. (n/a: eh! mi Draco no la besó). Después de un relajante baño, en el cual trató de aclarar qué había pasado, se vistió y bajó a la sala común con sus amigas. La sala común estaba desierta, a excepción de unos chicos que estaban en los sillones, que al verla le aventaban miraditas de complicidad. A esto Ginny rodó lo ojos y se encaminó a el Gran Comedor, con las chicas iguiéndole detrás, era una escena en las que se veían como las chicas divas de la escuela.

_Chicas..creen qué alguién además de todo Gryffindor se haya enterado!-_dijo una muy nerviosa Ginny antes de entrar al Gran Comedor.-_No lo creo_-dijo Anna en un tono un tanto inseguro.-_ Esto...si ...además ...no creo que esas ...Patil y Brown sean tan chismosas_-dijo Cath en un tono un poco más seguro, pero no del todo.-_Ginny, no te preocupes, no creo que nadie más se haya enterado_-dijo una muy segura Sam- _ya verás, sólo... entra como si nada_-dijo esta. Ginny sólo asintió después de dedicarle una sonrisa a sus amigas. Al entrar por las Grande Puertas de roble...

Todos se callaron al instante, los alegres comentarios de todos los alumnos y profesores, fueron reemplazados por murmullos por parte de todos. Ginny notó esto al instante, en ese momento se dio cuenta que TODO HOWARTS! sabía lo ocurrido. Sintió una mirada penetrándola, pero no sabía de donde y además no podía reaccionar estaba rígida, así que decidió caminar a su lugar sin voltear a ver a nadie. Sólo se escuchaban los golpes secos de los pasos de las chicas que recién habían llegado. Tomaron asiento al alado de sus compañeros de año. Y en seguida todos volvieron a la normalidad.

Una vez que Ginny escuchó que todos seguían en lo suyo dejó salir el aire que había retenido, se puso más tranquila. Ginny trató de comer tranquilamente, ignorando los seguido comentarios de muchos de sus compañeros. Pero no podía, sentía una mirada clavada en ella, institivamente volteó a ver a un chico en la mesa de Slytherin. Y efectivamente, Draco la estaba mirando...

Momentos Antes...

Draco estaba en su sala común, seguía pensando en aquella pelirroja, en cómo casi se besan!. Seguía analizando cada movimiento suyo, cada gesto. Tenía tiempo que se había levantado, no podía dormir. Asi que decidió darse un baño, vestirse y bajar a la sala común.

Estuvo mucho tiempo así no sabía cuánto, pensando en cierta chica. De pronto varios chicos de Slytherin empezaban a bajar, así que ya no se pudo volver a concentrar. Luego la figura de cierta chica rubia apareció por las escaleras de las chicas. "Pansy"-pensó el chico de cabellos rubios platinados, rodando los ojos.

Pansy al verlo ebosó una sonrisa coqueta, se acercó lentamente_.-Hola Drakito!-_dijo Pansy con su ya conosido tono meloso (n/a: yo no digo nada ).-_Pansy..- _fue todo lo que pudo articular el chico antes de que esta se le tirara encima, dándole un apasionado beso.

Al separarse Pansy se le sentó en las piernas, poniendo sus manos en la nuca del chico.

-_A que no sabes que!_-dijo una Pansy muy emocionada. Se sabía que Pansy era la pija más chismosa de Slytherin.

-_ y ahora _q_ue?-_contestó el chico de mala gana.

-_Bueno pues que me acabo de enterar de un chisme buenísimo!-_dijo Pansy taladrándole al pobre chico los oidos (n/a: cómo se habrá enterado tan pronto! o.O).

-_Si?..cuál?-_dijo Draco como quien no quiere la cosa, él sabía que para lo único que era buena Pansy era para los chismes y bueno para...otras cosas.

-_Pues no me lo vas a creer pero la Weasley se trae algo con Potter_-soltó Pansy. Draco al escuchar eso se interesó más en la plática.

-_Ah si?..y qué sabes tu?-_dijo Draco finguiendo calma.

Pansy puso una sonrisa al ver que Draco le ponía atención.-_Bueno, sé de buena fuente que los encontraron esta mañana, en su sala común comiendose a besos!_-dijo una emocionada Pansy- _Y además casi...bueno...ejem...ya sabes...-_dijo Pansy entrecortadamente_-...casi llegan a la habitación!-_terminó Pansy.

Al escuchar esto, Draco ya no se contuvo y quitó a Pansy con suma delicadesa de encima suyo (n/a: aventándola al otro extremo de la Sala Común). Draco salió de la Sala Común hecho una furia, no sabía por qué le afecto tanto esto peor no importaba, no se quedo un momento pensando en eso lo único que pensaba era "Ginny...Potter...Beso..Cama..". Sin más se dirigió al Gran Comedor, esperando que al tomar algo se le quitara el enojo.

Había pasado un tiempo así, pensativo, jugueteándo su comida, un poco más tranquilo. Luego se escuchó un cuchicheo, al voltear a ver vió a Potter entrando como si fuera el rey del mundo, acaparando las miradas. " Se va a enterar"- pensó Draco al verlo, otra vez se le subió la sangre a la cabeza. Vió como Harry se sentaba, el muy idiota había besado a Ginny!. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las grandes puertas se volvieron a abrir cuando se vio a una chica peliroja seguida por sus amigas. Todo se puso en silencio, luego más cuchicheos, él no la dejaba de ver aún cuando todos volvieron a la normalidad. Fue después cuando la pelirroja lo volteó a ver...

La estaba mirando!...que hacer!..no sabía...sólo le correspondió la miraba, otra vez se perdió en sus ojos, esos ojos que la atormentaban en sueños, era algo tan extraño. Por alguna razón Draco rompió el contacto visual y siguio como si nada, le hizo plática a una chica que estaba cerca de él. Ginny se dió cuenta de esto, es que ¿acaso también se habia enterado?!...por obviedad si!...pero...¿acaso le afectaba?. Esas preguntas atormentaban a la pelirroja mientras seguía observando a el chico de plata. Viendo que Draco ya no la miraba, bajó su mirada a su plato, se sentía aún peor..pero..¿por qué?!

Draco la miraba de reojo, viéndo que ella aún la estaba mirando, pero por alguna razón no la volteó a ver, no quería, es que acaso estaba celoso!...¿qué?..un Malfoy ¿celoso?!...no podía ser!..Mirando de reojo, vió que Ginny ya no lo miraba. Volteó su mirabda hacia la chica pelirroja, dejando a la chica con la que estaba hablando. La miró durantes varios segundos, después vió que Potter se acercaba a ella y...

**--------------------------------------------Continuará**

**Y bien, que les pareció!**

**Les gusta, plis dejen sus REVIEWS!**

**Bien espero sus reviews eh!**

**Y sean sinceros, digan que les gusto, que no les gusto y pss ahi sugerencias.. si quieren! **

**Les mando un besote y muchas gracias, dejen Reviews!**

**'NaRaG-MaLfOy-BlacK' --Ali!**


	3. Preparativos para el baile

**IMPORTANTE: Lo siento pero he cometido un pequeño error, en realidad el nombre de Ginny es _Ginevra Weasley_, no Virginia como anteriormente lo he puesto, les ruego mil disculpas! no volerá a pasar!**

**que quede claro que:**

**(n/a)...Nota Autora**

**("")...Pensamientos**

**_Cursiva_...Diálogos**

**Muy bien creo que es todo, sin más les dejo con el siguiente capitulo...esperen!...me dejan Reviews eh!**

**Por si no se acuerdan...**

_Draco la miraba de reojo, viéndo que ella aún al estaba mirando, pero por alguna razón no la volteó a ver, no quería, es que acaso estaba celoso!...qué?..un Malfoy celoso!...no podía ser!...Volteó su mirabda hacia la chica ...La miró durantes varios segundos, después vió que Potter se acercaba a ella y..._

**Capi 3.-"Preparativos para el baile"**

Se sentía mal, pero no sabía por qué, estaba en el Gran Comedor, abarrotada de gente, pero ella sentía como si fuera la única en ese momento, sólo con ver la mirada gélida que se inmutaba el los ojos de aquel chico, la hacía sentir mal_...-"Arg, esto no puede ser, me miran mal y ya me estoy lamentando, por Merlín Ginevra Weasley, cualquiera que te oyera diria que ese chico te gusta o algo...si, a lo mejor y me atrae, la manera en que sus ojos se posan en los míos como_..._Pero que digo, esos pensamientos raros otra vez, esto no puede seguir así!..",-_pensó, al momento que miraba hacia sus lados para ver si alguien escuchaba lo que decía.(n/a: mensa, son tus pensamientos, nadie te oye),-"..._aunque eso no pueda suceder, ni ahora, ni nunca,..."_-pensó con un poco de ...melancolia?-"..._ pero en serio que patetica!_,_ mejor hay que ponerle buena cara a esto, además no era eso lo yo quería, estar al lado de Harry, no, bueno a lo mejor y de esto sale algo bueno y me caso con Harry y somos felices para siempre! ..."-_estos eran los pensamientos de Ginny.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos poniendo una cara de ilusión y sonrojandose levemente por lo que acababa de pasar por su mente, cuando de pronto el chico de sus pensamientos se acerca a ella..

_-Ginny...necesito hablarte...a solas_-dijo el chico, susurrándole al oído, haciendo que Ginny se pusiera un poco colorada, la verdad es que la había tomado por sorpresa.-_Eh...si, claro_-dijo Ginny levantándose de su asiento. Harry la tomo de la mano al tiempo que la llevaba fuera de la vista de varios curiosos.

Una mirada en especial desde la mesa de Slytherin los seguia. Entornando sus ojos en la chica de cabello de fuego. A éste no se le pasó el hecho de que Harry tomara de la mano a Ginny como si fuera suya. "_Ese Potter, se pavonea como si él fuera el casanova del colegio, se va a enterar...pero si mira nada más como la coge de la mano, arg!".-_pensaba Draco.-"_Pero a mi que carajo me importa!... la Weasley NO me interesa, para nada eh, eso queda claro!..._si claro¬¬(_consciencia de Draco_)_"._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Después de caminar un rato, llegaron a un pasillo que ella no conocía. Era muy grande y tenía una decoración un poco diferente a las demás, era de color crema, con algunas velas muy bonitas, por la ventana entraban los rayos del sol.

_-Y bien Harry,..ehm.. que..que querías decirme?-_pregunto Ginny un poco nerviosa.- _Esto ...Ginny,.. sabes, el próximo viernes...es..el baile.. de fin de curso no?-_dijo Harry mirando hacia el piso_.- Eh si..._-contestó Ginny con una voz más calmada, ya veía por donde iba la cosa.-_Bien ...Ginny...estaba pensando...qui..quisieras ir conmigo al baile?-_preguntó Harry muy nervioso, como temiendo que la respuesta fuera no. Ginny lo miró y enseguida él levantó la vista, mirándola a los ojos, unos ojos preciosos, según Ginny.-_Claro que me gustaría ir contigo al baile Harry, es decir, somos amigos, no?_-dijo Ginny ebozando una enorme sonrisa.-_Eh...si...amigos... Bien,..entonces... el viernes a las 8 en la sala común_-dijo Harry un poco desanimado, con una sonrisa un poco forzada. "_Que idiota que soy, como le dije eso!.."-_pensaba Ginny al momento que salían del salón..-_"Tengo que hacer algo, si no va a creer que no me gusta...__bien...ya se!".-Harry?...-_dijo Ginny, volteándolo a ver a los ojos.-_Si, Ginny?_-dijo Harry en un tono un poco más triste y seco.-_Harry..._-repitió Ginny casi en susurro y acercándoce a él lentamente, muy lentamente, posó sus brazos en la nuca del chico. Estaban tan cerca, no sabía por qué lo hacía, al parecer sólo por darle a entender que lo quería más que como un amigo, pero...era eso lo que sentía hacia Harry!. Ya en otras ocaciones lo había besado, pero en verdad lo quería como algo más!. Ginny no sabía qué pensar, estaba confundida.

Harry finalizó con los escasos centrímetros que los separaban. La volvía a besar, sus labios suaves y carnosos. Y ese aroma tan suyo, le encantaba!.-_"Ginny, cómo te quiero!"-_pensaba Harry, al tiempo que profundisaba el beso. Se sentía tan feliz con ella en sus brazos que no se había dado cuenta de que a sus espaldas los observaban...

_-Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí, "la pareja más bonita" de todo Howarts-_ dijo una voz detrás de ellos, con un tono de sarcasmo, al tiempo que hacía una mueca de asco y burla.-_Jajaja_- todos rieron.."_Pero cómo se atreve a besarla!..._mmm alguien esta celoso!..._NO ESTOY CELOSO!.._si claro, y yo no soy guapo!¬¬..._ay, sal ya de mi cabeza_...no.._arg como sea, pero ya callate!" _(n/a: cabe aclarar que Draco iba en compañía de sus seguidores de Slytherin, incluidos los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle).-_Eh Weasley, te creía con mejores gustos_-dijo éste arrastrando las palabras.-_Piérdete Malfoy_- este fue Harry quien se puso enfrente de Ginny, como protegiéndola_.-"Pero que le sucede a este imbécil, se estaban besando, pero a mi que me importa si la Weasley se quiere revolcar con Potter"-_pensaba Draco con poco de ..¿celos?.

_-No que va, si son tal para cual, "Potty el valiente" y "la comadreja menor-Weasley"-_dijo, los de Slytherin estaban ebozando risas tontas.- _Yo que tú mejor me iba huronsito!-_dijo esta vez Ginny con una cara de enojo. Le había dado en el clavo, Malfoy dejo de reirse y miró fijamente a Ginny, era un duelo de miradas entre ambos.-_Te vas a enterar...-_dijo Draco, al tiempo que sacaba su varita y apuntaba a Ginny con ella. De pronto se escuchan voces.- _Harry...Ginny..son ustedes?-_se oía la voz de Ron y al parecer venían varios de Gryffindor desde las escaleras. Draco, al darse cuenta de eso prefirió como todo buen Slytherin salvarse el pellejo - _Vámonos, que éstos no merecen la pena, en especial "la comadreja"-_dijodándose media vuelta.-_ No tendrán tanta suerte a la próxima -_dijo hacia sus compañeros de casa, que enseguida lo siguieron.

_-Malfoy es un idiota_-dijo Ginny que seguía mirándo en donde Draco había estado hace unos segundos-_Sí lo sé, vamos Ginny, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer_-dijo Harry muy serio y con una mirada seductora, al tiempo que se acercaba hacia Ginny, quien esperaba continuar lo que habían dejado pendiente. Harry tomó la mano de la chica y caminaba hacia el gran comedor.-_Comer?-_dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, al ver que se dirigía al Gran comedor.-_eh... si.. _-dijo Harry con una sonrisa de niño-..._es que tengo hambre._(n/a: imaginense a Harry con una sonrisa de bebe).

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente era Martes, el inscidente con Harry ya había pasado de moda. Ahora el nuevo chisme era que al parecer a Anna Habbout, una chica de sexto curso de Ravenclaw, la habían encontrado, besandose con el novio de su mejor amiga. Los exámenes finales empezaban ese día. Ginny había andado muy ocupada preparándose para sus exámenes(n/a: que son la próxima semana). Que no había tenido tiempo para pensar en otras cosas.

_Apurense chicas, vamos a llegar tarde!-_dijo un muy apurada Cath. Mientras esperaba a las chicas que se estaban maquillando y arreglándose el cabello.-_Cath falta media hora para que empiece la clase, por Merlín!-_dijo una exasperada Sam, que aún estaba con la toalla en la cabeza, pero ya estaba vestida con el uniforme.- _Chicas, chicas por favor no se peleen ya vamos en camino!-_dijo más relajada Anna, la cual acababa de terminar de arreglarse._- Chicas ustedes adelántense, enseguida las alcanso-_dijo Ginny la cual se había quedado dormida. Las chicas asintieron y se diriguieron a la clase de Pociones doble con los Slytherin.

Ginny terminó de vestirse y bajó a al Sala Común. Iba a salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, cuando alguien la llamó.-_Ginny!- _dijo un chico pelirrojo de sexto curso.- _Que pasa Ron?-_dijo Ginny un tanto apurada.-_Esto... queria hablar contigo sobre Harry, tengo que decirte que Harry es un muy buen chico, y espero que tu..-_dijo Ron, pero fue interrumpido por Ginny.-_Ron, Harry y yo no ...-_dijo Ginny aunque no pudo terminar.-_Vamos Ginny!... dale una oportunidad, no hay mejor chico en todo Howarts mejor para tí que Harry. _-dijo Ron, alzando los brazos en forma de protesta, haciendo que los que pasaban por ahí se le quedaran viendo raro jaja :p.-_Ron en serio, te quiero mucho, eres mi hermano favorito pero eso no implica que tengas poder sobre lo que siento!-_dijo Ginny tratando de controlarse.-_ En serio Ginny piénsalo_- le dijo Ron.-_Lo pensaré Ron, pero en serio no creas que me has convencido_!-dijo Ginny ya saliendo por el retrato. Estaba harta de que siempre le dijera lo mismo, desde hace unos días Ron le andaba insinuando el que ella y Harry hacian una bonita pareja. Y eso llegaba a veces a colmar con su paciencia, ya en varias ocasiones estaba al borde de una batalla campal con su hermano por ese tema.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se veía a un chico de cabellos platinado corriéndo, como se pudo haber quedado dormido, seguro que la profesora McGonagall lo mataba!. Y con lo pesada que se pone!. Y esos gorilas que tenía por compañeros de cuarto no lo despertaron, ya se las vería con ellos.. Iba corriendo un tanto apurado, con las mejillas coloradas por tanto correr. Pero algo hizo que se detuviera de repente, se veía a una chica, que iba a toda velocidad, hacia las masmorras, justo cuando Draco iba saliendo de ellas. Al verla se le hizo una sonrisa maliciosa_.-"mmm bueno, si ya llego tarde, unos minutos más, no hacen la diferencia."-_pensaba Draco al tiempo que se el formaba una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. No podía contenerse a molestar a la Weasley..

_Vaya,vaya,vaya..pero si es la comadreja-amo-a-Potter-Weasley_-dijo Draco, al tiempo que se ponía en medio para taparle el paso.-_Déjame... en... paz... Malfoy_-dijo Ginny entrecortada mente por la corrida y por que trataba de quitar de enmedio a Draco, aunque eso era imposible, debido a que él era mucho más fuerte.Draco la sujetó por las muñecas, y la miró a los ojos. Sintiéndo la respiración agitada de Ginny y viéndo cómo sus mejillas se ponían coloradas.- _Ahora no esta Potty para salvarte...comedreja_-susurró Draco a la altura de su oido, arrastrando las palabras, haciendo que a Ginny le dieran escalofríos en la nuca.-_No te tengo miedo huroncito_-dijo Ginny poniendo una cara de suficiencia, al ver como Draco se tornaba molesto. Draco vió que sus amenazas no funcionaban con ella, así que se ocurrió algo..-_A no...Weasley?-_dijo Draco susurrandole, acercándose más a ella y acorralándola de nuevo contra la pared, con una voz con un toque sensual.-_De..dejame en paz Malfoy_-dijo Ginny poniéndose nerviosa.-_Qué pasa Weasley.. te pongo nerviosa?-_dijo Draco sujetándo sus muñecas con una mano y acariciándole una mejilla.-_So..solo déjame..en pa..paz qui..quieres?_-dijo Ginny poniéndose colorada.

Draco se estaba acercándo a ella_.-"Y ahora éste que se trae..no me vaya a querer besar!o.O...no, eso no puede ser, calma Ginny, no hay que ponerse nerviosa, y menos por Malfoy...pero es que esta tan cerca...su aroma...mmm, huele tan bien...NO, Ginny reacciona, es Malfoy, además con lo que me hizo la otra vez con Snape, si no fuera por ese mandril oxigenado no me hubieran castigado!"-_ pensaba Ginny poniéndose cada vez más enojada, recordándo que por sú culpa la habían castigado. Los nervios se le quitaron de golpe, Draco notó esto y se preguntó que estaría pensando, lo miró fijamente y dijo.-¿_Qué?, ¿me vas a hacer lo mismo que la otra vez!?...-_dijo sin pensar, mientras Draco hacía cara de no entender nada.- _No recuerdas!..._-dijo Ginny, con cara de pocos amigos, mientras Draco la observaba_.-"Qué linda se ve cuando se enoja!..pero qué estas pensando Draco!...otra vez esas estupideses...pero si no se calla... voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas"_-pensaba Draco girando los ojos y mirándo los gestos de la pelirroja.-_...vaya...que poca memoria tienes eh!...no recuerdas que por tu culpa me castigaron!...pero claro no_..-no terminó de decir Ginny...

Draco no aguantó más, la manera en que hacía gestos de reproche, la hacían ver cada vez más linda. O eso pensaba el chico de cabellos platinados. Se estaban besando, al fin se estaban besando. Sus sentidos no funcionaban, ni siquiera su conciencia. Sólo estaban ellos... Lentamente Draco dejó de sujetarla por las muñecas y pasó sus brazos por su cintura, jugando con su cabello. Explorando ansiosamente su boca. Ginny sintió que unos labios ansiosos aprisionaban los suyos. Era diferente a todos los besos que había recibido. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo..le gustaba, le gustaba y mucho (n/a: el beso). Se dejo llevar, ni siquiera se acordaba que era Draco Malfoy al que estaba besando. Se sentía tan bien, se sentía protegida...

De repente...como un balde de agua fría, se dió cuenta de algo...la clase de pociones!. Snape la iba a matar!. Llegaba media hora tarde!. Bruscamente se separó del chico gritando.-_POCIONES!-_al momento que le taladraba los oídos a Draco, el cual terminó de reaccionar, gracias al grito de guerra de la chica...-_TRANSFORMACIONES!_-.._"pero qué tonta... se me había olvidado!"-_pensó al tiempo que se echaba la carrera de su vida.-_"McGonagall me va a matar!"-_pensaba Draco al tiempo que corría a toda velocidad hacia en aula de transformaciones.

oOoOoOoOo

Al llegar a la puerta del aula de pociones, Ginny tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse. De pronto el segundo tarro de agua fría le caía encima...-_"Pero qué se cree ese Malfoy!"- _ya se las cobraría, pero mientras tanto, tenía que dar una buena explicación a Snape. Abrió la puerta, con sumo cuidado para no llamar tanto la atención, lamentablemente...pero fue imposible... la mayoría de las puertas de Howarts, rechinan un montón al abrirse. Todas las miradas iban dirigidas hacia ella.

_-Me parece que no le quedado claro la hora de llegada al aula_-dijo Snape mirándola con odio, mientras ésta se dirigía a su haciento, al lado de Cath.-_Claro, como era de suponerse, usted no ha entendido que debe acoplarse a las normas. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde ah! y.. una semana más de castigo_.-dijo Snape con voz triunfante, al ver la cara de Ginny. El resto de la clase fue la peor para los de Gryffindor, habían perdido (n/a: gracias a Snape) 150 puntos en tan sólo una hora.

Las clases siguieron más aburridas que nunca, exceptuando encantamientos, en donde debían hacer el hechizo repulsor, y donde en varias ocasiones le daban al pequeño profesor Flitwick y era tirado de su silla por varios cojines.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Las semanas se pasaron rápido, al igual que los TIMOS. Ginny había tratado rotundamente de evitar la mirada de cierto chico rubio, lo evitaba en los pasillos, no quería hablar con él de lo ocurrido, ya que ni ella misma sabía que era lo que le había pasado. Ginny sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo, pero por ahora sólo se había preocupado por los exámenes, que por cierto había estudiado mucho, y por Harry, que cada vez se daba cuenta que sentía algo por él. El día del baile se podía sentir la presión en el colegio. Todos estaban muy nerviosos. Se veían chicas y chicos de aquí para allá..Todos estaban emocionados. Ése día había visita a Hogsmade para que los alumnos pudieran comprar sus vestidos para el baile. Ginny había quedado con Harry para ir a Hogsmade..

Era un día muy caluroso, por la ventana se colaban los rayos del sol, haciéndo que Ginny se desperesara. Se había alistado con una mini falda blanca, una blusa de tirantes color rosa, y unos zapatos rosas muy bonitos. Al bajar a la sala común Harry ya estaba ahí, esperándola. Llevaba una camisa azul marino, shorts largos color caqui y unos zapatos comodos de muy buen gusto. Se veía muy guapo, con su cabello despeinado.

_-Ginny...te ves muy linda_-dijo Harry ebozando una sonrisa.-_Gracias Harry, tu también te ves muy bien_-dijo Ginny contestándole con el mismo gesto.-_Eh.. bajamos?-_dijo Harry, Ginny sólo asintió la cabeza. Al llegar al vestíbulo había varias personas que salían del Gran Comedor. Muchas le dirigían a Ginny una mirada de desprecio. Tal vez, por que en las últimas semanas Ginny estaba muy apegada a Harry. Hacían todo juntos. Se decía que ella y Harry eran novios, aunque sólo fueran rumores. Al entrar al Gran Comedor se veía un ambiente muy alegre. Ginny se sentó junto a Harry.-_Vaya aquí están_-dijo Hermione, la cuál estaba enfrente de Harry y al lado de Ron.-_Nos preguntábamos en dónde podían estar_-dijo Ron sirviéndose un plato de cereal. Todos estaban muyanimados por la salida a Hogsmade, después de un tiempo Ron le dijo a Harry algo sobre un libro de quiddich que le habían regalado_.-Ginny..No te molestará que vaya con Ron?-_preguntó Harry a Ginny.-_No te preocupes Harry, me quedaré con Mione_.-respondió Ginny.-_Esto...bien..enseguida regresamos_-dijo Ron jalando del brazo a Harry para que se apresurara. Harry no se fue sin antes darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Ginny.

-_Ginny, necesito preguntarte algo-_dijo Mione bajando la voz.-_Claro Hermione_.-respondió Ginny tambián bajando la voz.-_Ginny...esto... he notado que desde hace tiempo Malfoy te come con la mirada_-dijo Mione acercándose a Ginny para que la escuchara mejor. Ginny se quedó helada.-_Mione...me esta mirando ahora?-_dijo Ginny.-_Eh...si..-_contestó Mione alzando la cabeza para ver mejor_.-...te mira cada vez que puede_.- _Uf!...Mione... tengo que contarte algo..-_dijo Ginny pasándose una mano por la cabeza y contándole lo que había pasado el día anterior en las masmorras.-_No me lo creo_-dijo Mione (n/a: mas o menos esta era la cara de Herms O.O), cuando Ginny terminó de contare- _Hermione tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie_.-dijo Ginny-_por supuesto que no, somos amigas...pero...Ginny...y Harry?_-dijo Mione en tono preocupado.-_No se Herms...es que...estoy confundida, es decir, si lo quiero pero .._.-pero no terminó por que en ese momento llegaban Harry y Ron.

-_Nos vamos?-_preguntó Harry a Ginny.-_Claro_-respondió Ginny lanzándole una mirada de complicidad a Hermione, antes de irse. Al llegar a Hogsmade, se pusieron a curiosear en Zonko, Honey Duckeys(n/a: asi se escribe?). Al final compraron casi toda la tienda. Después de una larga caminata, se dirigieron a las tres escobas..

-_Bien yo quiero una cerveza de mantequilla por favor_-dijo Ginny .-_Y tu Harry?-_preguntó Ginny-_Mmm lo mismo por favor_-respondió Harry a la mesera.-_Enseguida_-dijo la señora, ya cuando se iba.- _Sabes Ginny, la razón por la que te invité al baile, es por que me gustas mucho_-dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos-_Harry..-_dijo Ginny en susurro-_No..no digas nada, no quiero incomodarte, es solo que ya no podía ocultarlo más Ginny, me vuelves loco, cuando ries, cuando, comes, cuando lloras..., me encanta todo de ti_-dijo Harry acariciándo una mejilla-_Harry..yo..-_dijo Ginny-_Ginny...quieres ser mi novia?-_dijo Harry en un tono dulce y tierno.-_Harry, dame tiempo si?-_dijo Ginny mirándo hacia otro lado. Harry sólo asintió. Estuvieron platicando muy a gusto, estaban enfrescados en una conversación, recordando las vacaciones pasadas...

En eso llegaron Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Seamus, Parvati, Lavander, Neville, Lee, Sam, Cath, Anna, y muchos otros de Griffyndor.. y se hizo una pachanga enorme, las tres escobas era ahora un club nocturno si!(n/a: o.O, ¿quien escribió eso?!..eso no esta en el guión!...Ron: jijiin.n ).

-_Ginny..tienes que venir a ver esto_-dijo Sam-_es perfecto..te va a encantar!_-.dijo ésta llevándose a Ginny de la multitud junto con Cath y Anna. Al salir Sam venía arrastrando a Ginny por el suelo.-_En cuanto lo vimos supimos que te iba a gustar!-_dijo Anna. No tardaron mucho en llegar a una tienda muy bonita. En el aparador se mostraban unos vestidos muy bonitos. Al entrar Ginny se quedó pasmada. Era a más grande colección de vestidos que había visto en su vida y todos muy bonitos.-_Ginny cierra la boca_-dijo Cath. Ginny cerró la boca, no sin antes darle una mirada enojada a Cath ¬¬.-_Mira Ginny es este.._-dijo Sam-_A que es mono, no?_-. Era perfecto, el vestido, era perfecto, estaba dicho ese era el que llevaría al baile.-_Guau!-_dijo Ginny agarrándo le vestido.- _Gracias, chicas...esto es..._-_Anda niña pruévatelo!-_dijo Anna, empujándola hacia los vestidores. Era un vestido hermoso... color negro, con pequeños toques plateados, muy elegante. Tenía un escote en "V" en la parte delantera. Y la espalda descubierta, con unos tirantes que le daban un toque coqueto.

-_Vaya te viene muy bien_-dijo Sam.-_Si ..Ginny, con esto dejarás con la boca abierta a cualquiera, en especial a Harry!-_dijo Anna, guiñandole un ojo a lo que Ginny sonrió. Las chicas salieron de la tienda para volver al castillo. Faltaban tres horas para el baile.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era una escena muy peculiar, se veía a los alumnos de Howarts en los terrenos del colegio, pasificamente, recostados en el pasto. Todos disfrutándo, después de la ida a Hogsmade... Se escucha el sonido de las campanadas del reloj(n/a: imaginen que hay un enorme reloj si? ), anunciándo que faltaban dos horas para el baile. De pronto, se veía a TODAS las chicas del colegio corriendo hacia sus respectivas salas comunes, dejándo a toda la multitud de varones solos en los terrenos. Fue como si fuera un huracán, no quedó nadie..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la habitación de las chicas...

-_Apúrate Sam!-_dijo Anna, la cual estaba aún en su bata de baño. Casi tumbandole la puerta a Sam.-_Ahi voy! si tan solo me tarde una hora_-dijo Sam.(n/a: O.O), al salir del baño, en donde entró una fúrica Anna. Las chicas estaban muy nerviosas. Ginny y Cath ya estaban listas, sólo se estaban haciendo pequeños retoques.- _Creo que me va mejor el pelo risado no?-_dijo Ginny, mirándose al espejo, cambiándo una y otra vez, con su varita, diferentes peinados.- _Mmm yo creo que endulado esta bien_-dijo Cath, maquillándose mágicamente, cambiándo los tonos de las sombras.- _Si, yo también opino lo mismo, Ginny, el lacio te va, pero ya lo has usado muchas veces, yo creo que algo diferente estaría genial, además se ve mejor_- dijo Sam, ya arreglada, poniéndose unos pendientes de esmeraldas. Llevaba un vestido verde obscuro, que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Tenía el cabello finamente levantado por un hilo de seda dorado. Cath llevaba un vestido azul celeste, no muy entallado, haciéndola ver fresca y elegante. Llevaba el cabello levantado con algunos rulos, haciendo resaltar su palida tez. Con un maquillaje muy elegante, unos pendientes de aguamarina que hacían juego con su pulcera y collar. Ginny llevaba el cabello suelto y rizado. Llevaba en el cabello unas extensiones de dimante8n/a: son unos accesorios muy padres, peor no recuerdo su nombre, se ven monisims en el pelo), llevaba un maquillaje muy ligero y natural. Tenía puesto el hermoso vestido negro, que hacian juego con unos pendientes de brillantes muy bonitos, junto con una pulcera y un collar a juego. De pronto se abre la puerta del baño, y sale una irreconosible Anna. Llevaba un maquillaje con tonos obscuros, muy moderno. Conbinando con un vestido color satín, con unos pendientes, pulcera y collar a juego. Llevaba el pelo levemente recogido, con unos mechones sueltos, y ya que su cabello era ondulado, se veía muy bien.-_Vaya, lo que hace el maquillaje_-dijo Sam-_mira, ya no se notan tus arrugas, vaya que estas cosas hacen milagros jajaja_-._Cuenta hasta diez Anna...uno...dos..._-dijo Cath, tratando de que Anna se calmara_.-..DIEZ!..-_gritó Anna al tiempo que corria tras Sam.-_ corre por tu vida!-_gritaba Anna.-_Eso hago! jajaja...nunca me vas a atrapar _-decía Sam enseñándole la lengua.-¿_Nunca van a cambiar verdad?! -_le dijo Ginny a Cath, mirándo divertida a sus amigas.-_No jaja si están mas locas que una cabra jajaja -_dijo Cath.-_Ven aquí!..te voy a atrapar Sam!-_gritaba Anna, corriendo por todo el cuarto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de un rato, Anna y Sam se reconsiliaron. Después de eso esperaron juntas a que dieran 8:50, es decir diez minutos para que empezara el baile. Las chicas bajaron a la sala común, en donde ya había mucha gente. Todos estaban muy bien arreglados.-_Hola chicas_-dijo una voz masculina.-_Hola Jason!-_dijeron las cuatro chicas.-_Vengo a raptar a esta bella princesa_-dijo Jason, tomando por la cintura a su novia.-_Si no hay problema_-dijo Anna.-_Pero debo dejar claro algo..-_dijo Sam muy seria_-..no vayan a andar de mañosos eh pillines!_-dijo esta guiñándoles un ojo.-_Sam, no seas indiscreta!-_dijeron Ginny, Anna y Cath al unisonoro.-_jajajajaja_-todos.-_Y qué te has hecho Jacki-Wacki?... no te habíamos visto en mucho timpo-_dijo Sam , le encantaba poner apodos a todo el mundo.-_Bien, bien Sam, he andado haciendo un poco de todo_-respondió Jason.-_Bueno chicas, nos vamos_ -dijo Cath guiñándoles un ojo a las chicas.-_eh... claro adios Cath, adiós Jason!-_dijeron las tres chicas. Un tiempo después, llegaron las parejas de Sam, el cual era un chico de sexto curso llamado Brian Connor´s, y el de Anna, un chico de séptimo curso llamado Ëan Hart. Poco a poco la sala común se fue vaciando. Sólo quedaban unos cuantos, Ginny comenzaba a desesperarse. Era muy tarde y Harry no llegaba. De pronto de las escaleras de los chicos baja nada mas ni nada menos que "el rey de roma".-Cleopatra...querida...quisieras casarte conmigo?-dijo el rey César..(n/a: o.O quien puso eso?...Ron: jijiji...Ali: RON!...Ron: Yo no fui...y no me grites que soy sensible;-;!...Ali: Eh! amigo..amigo..CÉSAR..ejem...creo que esta no es tu historia...César: ;-;..esta bien pero no me grites..y me la debes eh!..Ali: si! lo que sea...continuemos con la historia...lamento las interrupciones!). De pronto de la escalera de los chicos baja nada mas y nada menos que Harry.-_Ginny..siento haber tardado tanto..yo_.-dijo Harry muy muy apenado.-_Harry..no te preocupes..bajamos?-_dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. No podía enojarse con Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el vestíbulo..

Se veía a todos los alumnos platicando animadamente, la gran mayoria en parejas. Aún no habían abierto las puertas del gran comedor.-_Ginny..por aquí!-_dijo Cath al ver a Ginny y a Harry llegar.-_Pensamos que no ibas a llegar!-_dijo Sam sonriendo demasiado. Debido al chico que estaba a su lado.-_Vaya Harry te muy bien_-dijo una voz detrás de ellos(n/a: no vayan a pensar mal de Ron eh!).-_Ron!..gracias yo..Hermione..te ves..hermosa!-_dijo Harry con cara de pasmado al ver a Hermione. Ésta se sonrojo enseguida.-_Eh..gracias Harry tu también te ves muy bien_-dijo Hermione aún más sonrojada.

De pronto Ginny sintió otra vez esa mirada penetrante y…

OoOoOoOoOo

Besos,

**NaRaG-MaLfOy-BlAcK!**


	4. Entre bailes, besos y copas!

**DESCLAIMER:**

Se ve en una obscura y siniestra cueva..en lo más profundo del bosque(en algún lugar del mundo)…En una noche tormentosa…se distingue dentro de la cueva una extraña figura…es un pequeño mm.. cómo decirlo…bulto …pero esperen!... con la luz de un aterrador relámpago se ve que el pequeño bulto no es más que… un pequeño ser que tiene "algo" entre sus pequeñas manos…el ser era de lo más lindo…toda encorvada…se ve a nuestra escritora…Ali?o.O..

Ali: _Mis preciosos!...mis presiosos..!muajajaja!_

En eso se ve a una mano siniestra que se aproxima a nuestra escritora….

Fred: _esto…Ali?O.O!_

Ali: _Déjadme!vos quereís quitarme a mis preciosos…son mios!...mios!...mios!...buajajaja!1_

Se le ve a nuestra (normalmente)dulce, cálida y bella escritora, que enfocaba sus pequeños ojitos en algo que tenía entre las manos… Entonces…se ve a otra figura dentro del panorama…y es…

George: _Vamos Ali ya deja el melodrama!_

Ali: _No! Son míos!...míos!...todos míos!_

Fred: _Vale Ali ya ven con nosotros…!_

Ali: _Nooo!Son míos…mis preciosos reviews! !_

George: _Dale Ali que si sigues así…la gente no va a querer mandarte nunca más en la vida reviews…_

Ali: ¿_No más reviews para Ali?!...;-;!_

Fred_: Nunca jamás!_

En eso se aparece otro ser de la nada….

Peter Pan: _Vamos todos!...al país de nunca jamás!_

George: ¬¬

Fred: _Ey creo que te equivocaste historia…._

Peter Pan: _A volar!_

En eso se ven un montón de pequeñas personitas, vestidos de animales salir volando de la nada…

George: _Me estas mandando a volar pequeño pedazo de gay con taparrabo!... "!..._decía George gritándole sus verdades al chico volador O.O!

Fred: _Eaa! __tranquilo George! …._le decía su hermano agarrándolo de la playera para que su hermano no se montara sobre el chico…°-°!

George: _Ey! __Ey! Ustedes no deberían estar aquí!_ …decía George, señalando a los chicos, mientras que volaban por el techo de la cueva..

Fred: _Venga George, no le des importancia…vamos Ali, se que puedes decirlo…!_

Ali: _Si lo digo…me darán más reviews?_

George: _Claro linda! _..decía George con tono paternal mientras le daba palmaditas a nuestra linda y tierna autora

Esa palabra surtió efecto sobre nuetra escritora, entonces….todo el set se iluminó con un destello mágico proveniente del pequeño ser lindo…convirtiéndose….en la más linda de las lindas(:…..nuestra ya aclamada escritora…Ali!

Ali: _Bien esto….lo siento por el teatrito chicos…es sólo que me encantaría que me dejaran reviews mis lindos, distinguidos y pacientes lectores !_

Fred: _Venga Ali…queremos oirte decirlo!_

Ali: _Esto… bien….todos los personajes no son míos son de la aclamada…fabulosa…y creativa J.K Rowling!...bien solo algunos son míos!_

George: _Bien! Bien linda! ahora creo que todo esta en orden!_

En eso se ve que una de las figuras voladoras aterriza….se acercaba sigilosamente hacia Fred…

Wendy: _Hola wapo_….dijo la chica con tomno meloso…se le ve a la chica coquetear con mi lindo Fred! !

Ali: _Ea..ea!..que el chico anda conmigo…_

Wendy: _en serio?...pues lástima por que ya te lo baje_ ..decía la chica mientras ponía SUS RESBALOSAS MANOS ENCIMA DE MI FRED!

Ali: _o.O?_

Fred estaba medio embobado en la chica que se le ofrecia! !Entonces…. la chica tomó al chico de una amano y juntos depegaron hacia el techo de la cueva! Y salieron juntos a recorrer el inmenso cielo..que ahora se veía en un inmenso cielo azul!

Ali: _Vuelve io tmb le quiero!...;-;... Buaaaaaaaaa!buaaaa!_

George: _Tranquila pequeña…aún me tienes a mí…_decía el hico con tono meloso ..mientras se acercaba a Ali…

Ali: Es _que…snif, snif..;-;…io …io…tambien quiero volar!...buaaaa!snif snif…;-;!_

George: _¬¬…mejor continuemos con el fic!(;_

**FIN DEL DESCLAIMER**

**Por si se cnfunden...**

**(n/a):…Nota Autora**

**("")….Pensamientos**

**_Cursiva…._Diálogos**

**Por si no se acuerdan…**

Se veía a todos los alumnos platicando animadamente, la gran mayoria en parejas. Aún no habían abierto las puertas del gran comedor.-_Ginny..por aquí!-_dijo Cath al ver a Ginny y a Harry llegar.-_Pensamos que no ibas a llegar!-_dijo Sam sonriendo demasiado. Debido al chico que estaba a su lado(n/a: no le digan a Sam que yo les dije..pero ese chico...es el chico con quien ella sueña todas las noches!jijiji...Sam: ¬¬Te escuche!..Ali: Etto...yo no dije nada jeje).-_Vaya Harry te muy bien_-dijo una voz detrás de ellos(n/a: no vayan a pensar mal de Ron eh!).-_Ron!..gracias yo..Hermione..te ves..hermosa!-_dijo Harry con cara de pasmado al ver a Hermione. Ésta se sonrojo enseguida.-_Eh..gracias Harry tu también te ves muy bien_-dijo Hermione aún más sonrojada.

De pronto Ginny sintió otra vez esa mirada penetrante y…

**Capi 4.- "Un baile muy…Candente!" **

Esa mirada..esa mirada penetrante, cada vez que la sentía, sentía que se le erizaba la piel. Sabía que era él… no podía ser alguien más. Pero en donde!. Sentía esa sensación…esa necesidad de verlo..-"_Pero que carajo me pasa a mi?..debo haber tomado del fuerte_….Ay ya no te hagas¬¬…._qué?..tú otra vez?..._ ejemm…me llamo..CONCIENCIA!..._si claro!¬¬_….en serio crees que no se lo que sientes?¬¬…_eh?_...ya sabes!no lo ocultes, te gusta!..._que? cómo dices!...no me gusta! !_...como quieras¬¬.."-. Ginny buscó con la mirada.

-_Eh ginny!...a quién buscas?-_dijo Ron, viendo como la chica volteaba hacia todos lados.

-_Eh!...a..a..nadie Ron.. es solo que, mira ahí esta Luna!_-respondió Ginny muy nerviosa.

-_Ah dale..eh.._-dijo el chico quedándose con la boca abierta al voltear a ver a Luna bajar por las escaleras del vestíbulo. Llevaba un vestido azul turquesa, que le daba un toque muy vivaracho, llevaba el cabello en una cebollita sujetado con un listón de brillantes, se veía muy femenina y nada despistada.

-_Luna…te ves, muy linda_-terminó el chico pelirrojo, al tiempo que tomaba un color rojizo en sus mejillas.

-_Ejem..Ron..cierra la boca_-dijo Sam evosando una sonrisa. Ron cerró la boca, no sin antes mandar una gélida mirada a Sam….¬¬.

En eso se abren las puertas del Gran Comedor y sale de ahí la profesora McGonagall(n/a: asi se escribe?/).-_Bien..creo que no falta nadie, acompáñenme todos si son tan amables por favor_-dijo la profesora encaminándose hacia los jardines. Nadie sabía que pasaba, cada quien tomó a su pareja y se fueron encaminando hacia los jardines.

Se veía un decorado maravilloso en los jardines, estaba irreconocible. Era como una especie de disco (n/a: antro..como quieran llamarle) con una pista en el centro rodeada por mesas para ocho persona. El lugar estaba increíblemente bien decorado. Había una tarima donde estaban unos instrumentos de música. Al lado estaba una larga mesa, en donde se situaban los profesores.

-_Bien hagan el favor de tomar haciendo_-dijo la profesora McGonagall. Enseguida que todos tomaron asiento se levantó el profesor Dumbledore.

-_Bien dedo decirles que me siento muy orgulloso por los resultados de los TIMOS y ÉXTASIS de este año_-anunció el profesor, con su ya acostumbrada mirada pacífica-…bien _y ahora creo que deben estar cansados de tanto rollo así que...QUE COMIENCE LA FIESTA!_-dijo el profesor saltando a la pista de baile al tiempo que había una explosión en la tarima con mucho humo, apareciendo…Las Brujas de McBeth!. Todos soltaron un grito de emoción y se pusieron a bailar y a cantar al son de la música. Se veía a todos bailar alegremente y disfrutar de la fiesta…

-_Bien creo que es hora de bailar!-_dijo Ron jalando de una mano a Hermione, que hizo una cara de "ya que insistes", hacia la pista… cerca de una chica rubia de ojos azules.

–_Quieres bailar Ginny?-_dijo Harry mirando dudoso a Ginny.-_Claro!-_dijo Ginny llevándolo hacia la pista_."Eh ahora que lo recuerdo….no se bailar! !"_-pensó Harry tratando de que por algún lado saliera Félix Greco de bailando por un Sueño para enseñarle a bailar(n/a: que?..quién puso eso?o...Ron:..jiji).

Ginny lo jaló hacia la pista de baila, gracias a ciertos chicos el ponche originalmente de frutas, se había convertido en un rico ponche, al que llaman " La Tropical "(Ron: es un tipo de bebida alcohólica..por si no lo saben….n/a:O.O?). Todos estaban muy muy pasaditos. De pronto todo empezó a ponerse muy movido!(n/a: O.O').

Se veía algo más apartado a un cierto grupo de personas, quienes platicaban y tomaban a lo lindo, lejos de la pista de baile. Entre ellos se encontraba el chico de ojos grises……

OoOoOoOoOo

Momentos Antes….

Ella bailaba tranquilamente, de pronto sintió de nuevo esa mirada sobre ella. No sabía de donde pero a partir de ese momento empezó a bailar lo mejor que podía. Se sentía con mucha energía, (tal vez gracias a las copitas que ingirió) y ligeramente mariada, a tal vez un poco mas de l que parecía.

Se sentía un muy buen ambiente, todos parecían pasarla de lo mejor!. Se notaba como a algunos (la mayoria) les fallaba al coordinar sus movimientos por el exceso de alcohol. La veía a lo lejos, no sabía que hacer. Ginny estaba con 'Potty'. "_Ginny, desde cuándo era Ginny!..._ya admitelo Draco¬¬…_es que acaso no te cansas de estarme molestando?¬¬´!..._nop n.n!"-pensaba el chico de cabellos platinados desde un sitio distanciado de donde bailaban Ginny y Harry. Ella de pronto comenzó a bailar muy..ejem…provocativa….Draco no podía evitarlo, estaba que no se aguantaba….

-_Draky!…quieres bailar?-_ le decía una muy feliz Pansy (n/a:..ejem…alcohólica¬¬).

-_No…ahora no Pansy.._-le contestó el chico con una mueca en la cara. No era solo por que no quería la compañía de la pesada de Pansy, sino por que con la "copitas" que se había tomado, no le daban muchas ganas de bailar."Aunque..pensándolo bien.."-pensó el chico al tiempo que volteaba a ver a cierta pelirroja en la pista de baile.-_Vámos Pansy, tenemos una pista que conquistar!_-terminó el chico con una sonrisa malévola, al tiempo que la jalaba a la pista.

Draco se situó a espaldas de Ginny.

-_Venga, enseñémosle cómo se hace-_le dijo Draco a la rubio, lo suficientemente alto para hacer que los de al lado lo notaran. Ginny se percató de cuan cerca estaba Draco de ella. El, rosaba ligeramente su descubrierta espalda. Al sentirlo, a Ginny se le erisó completamente la piel.

Draco se puso ahora al lado de Ginny y Harry, empezando a bailar muy… muy cerca y ….ejem….sensualmente hacia Pansy. A Ginny le entraron un ataque de …¿celos?!

"_Celosa…¿yo?! ¿De un Malfoy?!...nunca!...-_pensaba Ginny, poniendo una cara melosa- _…se va a enterar ese güero cabrón…mmm..pero en serio, habría que reconocerlo, el chico baila muuuuy bien"_. Enseguida Ginny empezó a bailar más y más cerca de Harry, muy pero muy sensual!(n/a: o.O´).

Draco lo notó al instante y agarró a Pansy por la cintura y la acercó casi a milímetros de él, continuando con su…ejem…baile. La pobre Pansy estaba que volaba por los cielos y no dudó ni un segundo en seguirle la corriente a un Draco ebrio. Harry se extrñó un poco del comportamiento de Ginny, pero aún así eso hacía que le gustara más.

-_No te conocía ese lado tan sexy_-le susurró Harry al oído, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera. Harry sin embargo, no se podía decir que estaba en sus cabales.

Draco notó que Harry se le acercó mucho y estaba…que ¿le besaba el cuello?."_No lo puedo creer¬¬…ese cara-rajada aprovechado!"_-pensaba Draco fulminando con la mirada al chico, poniéndose rojo de rabia. Draco se acercó mucho más a Pansy . Y empezaron un baile realmente caliente. Draco mostraba..mm..digamos, sus habilidades con las manos. Mientras que Harry, no se quedaba atrás. Se acercaba cada vez más a ella, estaban tan cerca que parecía que se estaban besando. Harry bailaba según sus instintos, no sabía ni cómo, ni dónde, pero había adquirido verdaderos dotes de bailarín.

La competencia estaba dura y cada vez más se paraban para ver y vitorear a las parejas que, cada vez bailaban más candentes. Al final todos hacían una rueda, haciendo centro a las dos parejas. Era como una competencia de quién bailaba más cachondo(n/a: o.O).Ginny estaba demasiado mareada, pero no paraba de bailar, por supuesto que no iba a darle el gusto! Ginny movía sus caderas al ritmo de la canción. Sólo tenía en mente una cosa, demostrarle a ese Malfoy de lo que era bueno.

"_Arg! Pero qué se cree!...habría que verlo!...mira nada más cómo la manosea!...pero cómo no! Siendo esa facilota..cómo no se iba a dejar!...arg…_pero que si tiene suerte la pija, mira que con ese microondas yo si quemo mi pan!_...arg! tu cállate!...se va a enterar!"-_pensaba Ginny, al tiempo que hizo algo que seguramente si estuviera en sus abales, no habría hecho. Tomó las manos de Harry las movió de sus caderas a un lugar más bajo de su cuerpo, haciéndo que el chico se pusiera muy nervioso. La gente vitoreaba y aludía a este acto de la pelirroja, ya que se había definido, quién llevaba la ventaja.

Draco se percató de esto y le entró una rabia total_. "Pero qué se creer esa comadreja!"-_pensó Draco, poniéndo sus manos sobre un lugar privado del cuerpo de Pansy, haciendo que muchos soltaran de nuevo un gran vitoreo. La pija estaba que se moría de la emoción y como quien no quiere la cosa, posó sus manos sobre la nuca el chico y jugándo con sus cabellos, se acercaba cada vez más la cara del chico, mirándo los suaves labios que había en ella. A Ginny, quien no paraba de mandar miradas de odio a la pareja, sintió una emoción de coraje, al ver a Pansy acercarse a los labios de SU Draco. Sin perder tiempo, y por impulso, tomó con sus manos la cabeza del chico y terminó la muy de por si escasa distancia entre sus bocas.

Draco quedó gélido, e hizo lo mismo con Pansy, fue un impulso de rabia lo que le hizo hacerlo, ya que obviamente, en sus sano juicio no besaría a Pansy. Todos se quedaron o:O!. Nadie sabía a quien irle, por que las dos parejas se habían lucido (n/a: demasiado!) en la pista. Todos empezaron a vitorear(hasta los maestros)(n/a:ba!..borrachos!), eso había sido un verdadero espectáculo!. Ron se había quedado atónito, al ver a su pequeña hermana, pero lo único que pudo hacer, fue emitirse dos copitas más. De por sí no podía ni caminar.

"_Pero qué hip..hice!-_pensaba Ginny al separarse de Harry. En ese momento empezaba una pieza más lenta, todos bailaban con sus respectivas parejas, al son de la música.-_ahora ni para negarlo, ya que todo..hip…Howarts nos vio…hip….ay! ya me…hip…mareé!"._ No es que no le haya gustado, de echo las veces que había besado a Harry, habían sido muy placenteras, eran verdaderamente unos besos que dejarían sin aliento a cualquiera. Harry la miraba entre extrañado y alegre, una mezcla del alcohol y del beso(que por cierto, había disfrutado mucho). Bailaban abrazados, la suave pieza. En eso le cayó el veinte, fue cuando volteó que vio esa mirada, pero esta era diferente, era una mirada de reproche. Ginny desvió la mirada. Se separó un poco de Harry, haciendo que este se detuviera.

-¿Pasa algo Ginny?-le decía el chico de cabellos negro azabache, mientras abrasaba su cintura.

-No, nada Harry, ¿me disculpas un momento?...necesito ir al tocador-contestó Ginny, tomando camino hacia el castillo.

Ginny entraba por las enormes puertas del castillo. Caminó algunos pasos hasta llegar a un pasillo con poca iluminación. Estaba excesivamente mareada, ensimismada en sus pensamientos…miraba hacia el techo, sin percatarse que enfrente de ella, estaba un extraño objeto de decoración. Plaf!...tropezó con el extraño objeto, haciendo que perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenía. Cerro fuertemente sus ojos esperando el impacto con el suelo...

oOoOoOoO

Draco se separó de Pansy terminando con el apasionado beso. Tuvo que hacerlo aunque no era de su agrado. Posó sus manos sobre su cintura. Ella abrasó a su querido chico, bailando junto a él la linda pieza. Draco no pensaba, sólo miraba a la chica pelirroja que bailaba dulcemente con el imbécil de Potter. De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, sintió su mirada de nuevo, pero esta vez, su mirada demostraba algo que no pudo descifrar. Enseguida vió cómo Ginny se separaba de Potter y se encaminaba hacia el castillo, sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó a Pansy sin explicaciones en medio de la pista.

La siguió sigilosamente por los pasillos, caminaba de manera que la chica no escuchara sus pasos. La veía caminar a unos metros de él. Caminaba de una forma que parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento, mirando hacia el techo, y no se equivocaba, por que a los pocos minuto le vio tropezar con un extraño objeto en medio del pasillo. Con un ágil movimiento tomó a Ginny por la cintura, evitando que cayera, evitando el fuerte golpe con el suelo, pero lo que no predijo fue que la chica se girara de pronto, antes de caer, y se aferrara a él con sus delicados brazos, haciendo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera encima de la chica.

OoOoOoOoOo

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, pero de pronto sintió unas manos que trataban de evitar su caida, sin pensarlo Ginny se giró rápidamente aferrándose al cuerpo de chico, haciendo que los dos cayeran, en medio del pasillo. Ginny no sintió mucho la caída, ya que esos fuertes brazos la protegían. Tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos, vaya que le gustaba estar así, se sentía protegida entre esos fuertes brazos. Sintió el suave aroma a menta que emanaba aquel cálido cuerpo, que le proporcionaba seguridad. Lentamente Ginny abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos grises que le miraban. Sintió que esa mirada ya la había visto antes, esa mirada muy suya, que mostraba tantas emociones encontradas. Esa mirada que le hacía sentir escalofríos….

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sintió el suave aroma a vainilla de la chica. Al mirarla sentía que todas las emociones fluían por su cuerpo, no podía dejar de mirarle.

Observó cuidadosamente cada detalle de ese rostro. Desde las pequeñas pecas que se extendían por sus suaves facciones, hasta esos rojos y carnosos labios que le invitaban a comerlos a besos. Le gustaba estar así tan cerca de ella, miraba lo rojizo de sus mejillas provocadas por el alcohol, pensando lo hermosa que se veía con este toque.

De pronto vio que sus ojos se comenzaban a abrir, para darle paso a unos hermosos ojos color verde.

Se quedaron así mucho tiempo, no sabían cuanto. De pronto ella empezó a acercar la cabeza del chico con sus manos, que habían estado aferradas al cuello del rubio, quien no puso resistencia alguna.

Pocos milímetros los separaban, se miraron nuevamente, antes de terminar la poca distancia con un apasionado beso….

**Continuará!...**

**Muchas gracias por meterse a leer mi fic, espero les haya gustado. Me gustaría recibir muchos reviews para ver sus comentarios y opiniones. **

**Plis no me niegen eso!! En serio que no les cuesta mucho dejar un reviews!... dejen sus comentarios, que con gusto recibiré!**

**Oki aprovechopara decirles que he subido mi nuevo fic, se llama, "Draco´s Moving Castle!", es un DM/GW! **

**Para los que gustan tanto como yo de estos fics, es basada en la peli, sólo que con algunos cambios, bueno, les mando un súper besote y gracias a los que me han escrito! **

**Me hacen muy feliz! un saludo, y lo mejor de lo mejor de parte de su amiga:**

**_'NaRaG-MalFoY-BlacK'_**


End file.
